A Dinner of Sorts
by RosemaryCecilia
Summary: Previously planning it chapter 3 and 4 i am rewriting the plans. :D Annabeth comes over and helps Percy make dinner. But Percy's ADHD fails him and he gets butterfingers. Rated T just to be safe. R&R! PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Percy!"

My mom and Paul were going out for dinner before he had to work tomorrow. I had to work too, I was teaching Greek Mythology at the middle school.

"Have fun!" I called from the bathroom. Annabeth was coming over to help me baby-sit Olivia. I hadn't taken a shower, so I took one and now I was shaving.

I jumped in shock when Annabeth's picture formed in front of me. I blushed.

"Hey," I said, putting down the razor.

"Uh… Hi, um, I just wanted to say that I'm going to be a bit late. I fell asleep on the couch and I still need to shower.

"Oh. Okay," I picked up the razor again. "My mom and Paul just left. How long will you be?"

"Oh hmmm… about a half hour maybe?"

"Cool. I'm sure I can manage."

"Kay, bye"

She waved through the image and it disappeared.

I continued to shave. In my room I tossed my towel onto my unmade bed, and got dressed. I ran out and checked the clock. It had been fifteen minutes. Only fifteen more. I went on my laptop and looked up when the napkins and tablecloths for the wedding were arriving.

Olivia came out of her room.

"Hey big brother!" She sat next to me.

"Whatcha' doin'?'

"Oh, Nothing much. Hey, look at this!"

"I showed her a video of a goat with a Halloween mask on, scaring the other goats away. We watched many more. The last one being especially funny, we were laughing when Annabeth knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, Annabeth."

"YAY!'

Olivia opened the door and hugged Annabeth's legs.

"Hey Olivia!'

Annabeth smiled and walked over to me. I kissed her. Olivia mimed barfing and ran up to me.

"I want dinner."

I was going to speak but Annabeth stopped me.

"I can cook, what do you want?"

Olivia thought, then said,

"Spaghetti."

"Deal," Annabeth turned to me, "Want to help?"

"Sure."

We went into the small kitchen. Annabeth began to look for ingredients through the cupboards, as I put the water on to boil. She pushed a box of spaghetti noodles into my hands.

"Um… what do I do?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Wait 'till it boils and carefully drop the noodles in, Seaweed Brain!"

It sounded easy enough. When the water was boiling, I slid the noodles into the pot.

Annabeth sneaked up on me and snaked her arms around my waist, making me drop a few raw noodles.

"Gods Annabeth, don't do that!" I cried picking up the yellowish sticks and tossing them in.

"You act like you don't like it."

"Oh, Zeus knows I crave it."

She grinned and put a bowl of red sauce in the microwave.

"Stir them" Annabeth whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"What?!" I asked

"The noodles. Stir them."

I took the spoon she was holding.

"Okay."

Just as we were about to eat, Olivia spilled her milk.

My plate of spaghetti in one hand, a wad of paper towel in the other, I bent down to sop up the milk. The spaghetti slipped off the plate and onto the floor, joining the milk.

I cussed loudly in Ancient Greek.

I looked over a t Annabeth. She was trying not to laugh.

"Shut up" I grumbled, scooping up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating, we sat down to watch a movie with Olivia. But, not even halfway through, Olivia was softly snoring, her head on my shoulder.

I gently picked her up and carried her into her room. I pulled the pink sheets up to her chin and patted her head.

Annabeth was leaning against the door smiling at me. That smile told me that she thought what I had done was sweet.

She followed me into the living room. I lay down making room for her. She cuddled next to me, her head on my chest.

After a long silence, Annabeth said,

"Did it get quieter?"

I thought for a moment, listening.

"Oh, the dryers done," I cried, almost knocking Annabeth to the hard floor. "I've got to go and put the towels in there away."

I went and got the five towels that were in there, and took them into my room to fold.

Annabeth looked at me in disgust when she came in, muttering,

"Gross" as she stepped over a pair of dirty (or were they clean…) boxers.

"I'm going to help you clean this mess some time, but we better call poison control."

She took a Hershey bar wrapper and tossed it into the trash bin.

"See? Easy."

I shrugged and picked up a towel and began to fold. Annabeth picked one up and folded it neatly.

"We carried them to the large linen closet. Annabeth had closed the door so I tried to open it. It wouldn't open.

"What in Hades?"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh crap! Damnit! Freaking door!"

"What!?!" She asked again.

"AGH! Stupid freaking damn door!"

"WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Annabeth, we're locked in here."

For some reason, she didn't believe me. She got up and tried the door. She sat on the floor.

"Damn."

I sat down next to her.

"We can't be locked in!!! I have to pee!!" She cried.

We had to get out or Annabeth would pee all over the nice, clean towels. I got up and began to pound violently on the door.

"OLIVIA!"

Annabeth joined me. "Please!" she shouted.

Suddenly, the door opened an Annabeth and I tumbled forward in a heap.

"You called?"

"Ow." Groaned Annabeth's head from underneath me.

"Forget it." I said standing up. "Go back to bed."

Annabeth and I later, fell asleep on the couch.

Someone flicked on a light in the living room.

I hear my mom say, "Aww, aren't they cute?"

I opened my eyes and slightly lifted my head.

"Mom?" I croaked.

"Go to bed, Percy."

I looked at Annabeth's sleeping figure and carefully picked her up, bridal style and brought her to my room.

I put her down on one side of my bed.

Her grey eyes fluttered open. "Percy?"

I put my finger to her lips.

"Shhhh"

I changed and lay next to her allowing her to cuddle up next to me.

"I love you Seaweed brain."

I love you too."


End file.
